Pan's Wish
by Pan3
Summary: This story was an inpsiration for roleplays at first but then I quickly turned it into a story in my head. Thank you to Xxfiresword88, Batgirl, BraXton, SSJBelmont, smith11, crisisreborn, crazygirl, Ajfrizzle and ANDROID11 as too with buster82001,! You are my inspiration for my stories, what keeps me happy :)
1. The Wish

_**Author's Note: Hey Guys, I'm back with my 'first book'! I dedicate this one to my 3DSPlazion Friends: Xxfiresword88; Hey Kyle I hope you like your O.C.'s role in this book! Batgirl; Well Well Kara it looks like you found your way in! ;) We gotta get you on here! SSJBelmont; Hey Bro! What's up? :P BraXton; Don't worry we can still PM Rp this :3! crazygirl; Heyyy 3 smith11; Caleb, Caleb, Caleb. When are you gonna RP again? It's been to long o0o! And Finally, My Bro ANDROID11; Lol I couldn't have done this book without your RP help. Thank you Eleven-Chan 3 -hug- buster82001: Hey, :3 How haw you been.. oh yeah..-hug tackles you- Come RP this with me 3 So then I want to say Hi to V3ngence which I know your there CharizardFan ) Lol Well Hope you like my book! (To Plazions: I couldn't have done ANY of this without your help and support. Thank you so much. I luv you all )**_

_**Chapter 1: The Wish**_

"Pan, where are we going? We've been flying for an hour!" Bulla said resisting the urge to face palm when Pan shrugged, and instead growled.

"Hmm.. this is alright." Pan said descending to the ground. They where in a forest, a not-very-dense forest. "Welp, Bulla.." Pan started and put her blue backpack on the ground opening it. "I need your help. With a wish." Pan said after placing the Dragonballs on the ground, and standing up to look and make sure they where in a clearing.

"What KIND of wish?" Bulla said cleary sure it wasn't going to be a good one, just by the smirk on Pan's face and her trademark glitter in her eyes.

"Mmmm, What? Oh, Well.." Pan started and scratched her head in the classic Son pose. "Heh, well you know how I just turned 15? I've been kinda bored of being a teenager.." She didn't get to finish though because Bulla face palmed and put her hands on her hips.

"No! I know where this is going and it's No Pan!" Bulla shouted at her friend who clearly was annoyed because she didn't get to finish her explanation.

"You don't even know the wish.."

"Well I know it's leaning farrr to the left and not the right."

"Well let me explain!"

"Fine, but make it quick I'm hungry."

Pan resisted her urge to roll her eyes and continued. "I'm bored of being a teenager soooooo I want to be a child again. I was thinking of taking 10 years off?"

"_WHAT!?_"

"Uh.. Yeah."

"Pan, that's, that's _crazy!_"

"I know... let's just make the wish already."

Bulla rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, shaking her head. "Shenron Arise!"

Shenron arises and looks down at Pan and Bulla expectantly**.**

"What is you're wish?" Shenron asked, preparing to grant it.

Bulla bit her lip and glanced at Pan before finally stepping forward and speaking. "I wish that Pan-Son was 5 years old again!"

Shenron's eyes glowing a bright red before he speaks**.**

"Your wish has been granted."

Shenron leaves and the Dragonballs take their leave with him.

Bulla looked at Pan who was looking around with wide eyes and rolled her eyes. _Heh, she does look cute thou. I wonder if Gohan would need help babysitting her.._

"Wow it's a lot larger.." Pan said looking at the Forest then back at Bulla.

At this, Bulla face palmed.

Bulla sighed and walked over to Pan who was grabbing her backpack. "I guess we should go back now.."

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry too."

"Mmk. Let's go." Bulla said taking to the air with Pan quickly behind.

_**At Gohan and Videl's house in the living room.**_

"I wonder where Bulla and Pan went. It's been an hour and a half since they left.." Videl asked looking up momentarily from her book at the clock then at Gohan and they rest of the Son family and the Briefs.

"Yeah.. oh wait I sense their Ki. They're going to be here in about 2 minutes." Trunks said.

Just then Bulla came bursting through the door with a girl who the others didn't recognize.

"Um.. Bulla who is that girl that looks freakishly like Pan?" Goten said eyeing the 5-year-old.

"Heh.. well. It IS Pan." Bulla said kinda grinning kinda biting her lip.

"WHAT!?" Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma, Goten, Trunks and Videl all yelled at once.

Pan and Bulla covered their ears and which Pan couldn't take it curled up into a fetal position on the floor behind Bulla who rolled her eyes.

"Bulla why is Pan so young and why is she hiding her power level!?" Videl said running over to Pan with Gohan.

"Long story short: Pan made me wish she was 5 again."

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Pan and Bulla yelled again making Pan curl up in her fetal position again.

"Oww..." Pan moaned after it was over.

"Sorry Pan.." They all said (X-cept for Bulla of course).

"Well.." Videl sighed. "What are we going to do with you Pan?"

Pan shrugged while Trunks, Goten and Bulla shared a look.

"_WE _could help with Pan." They all said in sync.

"Really?" Gohan said surprised.

"Yeah, it'd be fun." Goten said.

"Mhmm." Trunks and Bulla agreed nodding their heads.

"Oh, well, cool." Gohan said blinking. _That's a surprise.. Goten never helps. I wonder what's going on.._

"Well, we have to go shopping so you guys can take Pan over to Vegeta's if that's alright with him." Gohan said looking at Vegeta who nodded.

"Ok, Bye!" Bulla said Grabbing Pan who had no time to stop what was going on, leaving Gohan and Videl looking at each other and blinking.

_**Bulla's room at the Briefs' house.**_

"Really guys what are you Planning?!" Pan said crossing her arms when Trunks, Goten and Bulla grinned at her innocently from their small huddle.

"Oooh _nothing Panny _We're just debating what to have for Lunch." Trunks said closing his eyes and crossing his Arms, smirking.

"Not funny. Just tell me!"

"No way Pan-Chan, it's to secretive." Goten impaled and they went back to making plans.

_This is annoying! I gotta do **something** about this... it could get intolerable._

When Pan got back to reality she realized she was In a chair with the others surrounding her.

"Hey! What-" Pan started but couldn't finish because Bulla shoved some food into her mouth making Pan gag.

"Choo-Choo her comes the train!" Bulla said grinning mischievously.. or more like maniacically like Trunks and Goten.

_This is not going to be good. _Pan thought as Bulla tried to get Pan to open her mouth for more of that mushy stuff. Pan shook her head no and crossed her arms.

"Bulla I think little Pan-Chan isn't hungry. Maybe she wants to play." Goten said smirking at Pan who growled.

Goten Picked up Pan who protested and took her over to Trunks' room. Pan hadn't been more annoyed in her _life!_

_"_"Uncle Goten...what are you guys doing?! This is soooo awkward! Seriously STOP!" Pan shouted and struggled against Goten but failed.

"Panny you're _fine_ stop struggling so much!" Goten scolded Pan, in which his reply was a growl. In return he frowned and gave Pan to Trunks, which just made Pan madder because Trunks had a stronger grip.

"_Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee let me go!"_ Pan literally pleaded, fed up with this childish crap.

"Nope, Pan-Chan, you're stuck with us." Trunks simply said. He grinned a bit when she crossed her arms and growled and started to attack her with stuffed toys and soon Goten and Bulla joined in. Before long, Pan was dying of laughter on the floor, gasping for air.

"O-Ok! I...I...can't bre-breath..S-Sto-Stop!" Pan gasped still laughing, trying to push away the toys from the grinning teens.

"Ok, we'll quit... only because we'll kill you if we don't." Bulla said rolling her eyes.

"Y-yeah t-that's...very.. nice.. Bulla.." Pan said still gasping for air on the ground.

"Well, it's true." Goten said, shrugging as if Pan should've known it... which she did and glared at Goten because of _all _the things the wish did.. it decreased her power level by 6. So do the math: 14,000,000 divided by 6 = 3,000.2 (Just guessing... I did it in my head don't typically know if it's right xD).

"Well...I'm hungry." Trunks complained leaning back on the wall.

"I am too. I'll go find something to eat for us. Are you hungry too Pan-Chan?" Bulla said looking down at Pan who shrugged, not really sure if she should trust _what_ Bulla would give her.

"Hey Pan-Chan, at what _time_ today did you make this wish?" Goten asked, looking down at Pan expectedly. She was sitting on the floor playing Rock-Paper-Scissors with Trunks.

"I don't.. mmm... maybe around 9:30?" Pan said momentarily looking at Goten.

"Oh, ok." Goten said shrugging then going to find Bulla.

Pan and Trunks kept playing until Bulla and Goten came in with ham and cheese sandwiches and mac & cheese.

"Ok, how much do you want Pan-Chan?" Bulla asked Pan who shrugged but said stop a bit above the half-way line.

"Thanks Bulla" Pan said taking a sandwich and her bowl of M&C over next to Trunks, who looked down at her and grinned a bit.

"Pan, you'd think that I was _your _brother, too, along with Bulla," Trunks said looking at his sister who rolled her eyes then at Pan. "With the way you're attached to me."

"I don't know about _that_. You have lavender hair and Bulla has blue hair. Me and Uncle Goten have _black_ hair."

"Well, people may think that me and Bulola dyed our hair."

"That's unlikely."

"Pan-" Trunks didn't get to finish because Bulma shouted that she and Vegeta where back.

"Um.. we should clean this mess up.." Goten said a bit nervously.

"Trunks! Bulla! Come here!" Vegeta yelled from the living room.

"Coming dad!" They both shouted in usion.

Pan and Goten shrugged and started to clean up the mess in Trunks' room. After they finished, though, Goten grabbed Pan and wouldn't let her go, offcially starting a fight between them when Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla came in.

"Might I ask.. what are you two doing?" Trunks said face palming.

"Um.." Goten said looking at Pan for an answer but she pointed at him.

"He started it!" Pan said standing up still pointing at Goten.

At this, Goten face palmed and stood too.

"Just make sure the rooms are clean before you all leave." Vegeta said walking away shaking his head and mumbling something to himself.

Bulla, Trunks and Goten started cleaning up the food while Pan put away the stuffed animals. After 30 minutes, they where finished.

"Well.. I guess we should go over to your house Pan." Trunks said.

"Ok." Pan said but when she tried to fly, she couldn't. "Hey.. why can't I fly?" Pan said looking at herself for an explantion.

"It's because you didn't learn to fly until you were 7.." Bulla said nodding and tilted her head. "So, you can't fly. It explains your low power level too."

"What!? I can't fly anymore?" Pan said wide eyed at which the three teens nodded.

"I guess one of us has to carry you then Panny." Goten said grinning a bit at Pan's scowl.

"Fine. But only since I _can't_ fly by _myself_. If it were _different_ I _wouldn't _let you guys carry me." Pan said scowling a bit more.

"So who's going to carry Pan?" Bulla said looking at the two boys who shrugged.

"I don't know. The only _fair_ way is to do Rock-Paper-Scissors." Trunks said and Bulla and Goten nodded their heads in agreement.

"Rock, paper,scissors, shoot!" The three teenagers chanted in usion, but in the end, Trunks lost so he had to Carry Pan which Pan found a bit embarassing.

"Come on Panny, we gotta go." Trunks said trying to grab Pan along with Bulla and Goten as Pan kept quickly moving out of reach each them they cornered her. She was harder to take care of than they thought.

"No! I don't.. just can't we walk!?" Pan pleaded.

"No we _have_ to _fly_ we _can't_ just _walk_ Pan!" Goten said catching Pan finally, and avoided be kicked in the face. "Trunks take her before she gets loose again!" Goten complained. Trunks took Pan which made her scowl more.

"Why does Trunks have carry me?" Pan said crossing her arms.

"Because he lost."

"Well that's unfair."

"Too bad Pan, not everything is fair."

Pan sighed and gave up knowing she was out numbered and just let Trunks take her home unsure of what to expect when she got there. She didn't even bother to hide her power level. When they went inside, Gohan came over and grabbed Pan.

"Pan your power level.. it's so _low_!" Videl exclaimed coming over wiping off her hands.

"Yeah I know..."

"Well We better get back before our dad comes." Bulla said looking at Trunks who nodded. "Cya"

"Bye Trunks, Bye Bulla." Pan said and looked at Goten. "Are you staying Uncle Goten?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where are you going to sleep? We only have my room and Mom's and Dad's.." Pan said realizing what she just said and shook her head. "Oh no.." Pan face palmed when her parents and Goten smirked a bit.

"Well it's getting late Pan-Chan," Gohan said glancing at the clock that read 10:30. "Let's go get some rest."

"Why do I have to sleep with Uncle Goten though?" Pan complained.

"Because you do."

"Well I-"

"Pan!" Gohan and Videl yelled making Pan bite her lip and head upstairs.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and laughed.

"It's kinda funny how this all happened, don't you think?" Videl asked the Son brothers who grinned and nodded.

"But I asked Bulma about this and she said it could get bad. This wish, well, she could start to forget about how she was _already_ 15 and start to think she was really always 5. What are we going to do?" Gohan said a bit worried.

"Oh geez, well.. that's kinda hard. I don't know Gohan." Goten said looking at Gohan and Videl.

"I guess we just watch her actions." Videl said, shrugging.

"Yeah. Well I'm tired. Let's go get some rest." Gohan said.

"I'll have to make sure I'm quiet so Panny doesn't attack me." Goten said grinning.

"Yeah. Well, Goodnight Goten." Videl said heading upstairs.

"Goodnight Videl, Goodnight bro." Goten said getting a glass of water before heading upstairs. When he walked into Pan's room he wasn't sure whether he _should_ get in her bed or just sleep on the couch. He shrugged and got in bed with Pan who growled a bit but soon fell asleep again.

_**A.N.: I know I know Pan could fly after the wish bu t couldnt later in the chapter sry I type and forget about everythong Well sorry if I confused you**_


	2. Um idk xD

_**A.N. I have fitted Kara and Fire in here :) So enjoy! And hi Crisisreborn I almost forgot you o0o That would be bad xD Anyway I had a loooong train of thought on the last chapter so the others may come out as quick as this one and the last! That depends on if I swim a lot this summer or not _**_**AT LEAST**_** 15 chapters! Write and Review what you want in the story! But don't forget The first 8 chapters go towards My train-of-thought, so review for story like: I'd like (whatever) in Chpt. (8-15 or more). :D Thank yhu! Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC.'s (Kara dn Fire DO NOT count they are property of Batgirl and Xxfiresword88) Buster20018: Hewwo o3o**_

When Pan woke up, Goten wasn't there anymore. She yawned for a minute then climbed out of bed, which was slightly higher since her height change, and put on a blue t-shirt and pair of shorts. It's a good thing Gohan and Videl _did_ go shopping because they bought Pan new clothes. It was cloudy outside so Pan figured it would rain and cancelled her plans for going to the park with Bulla, Trunks and Goten later. Before she went downstairs she combed her hair and brushed her teeth. When she did go downstairs, Videl had made eggs, bacon and pancakes for breakfast; Pan's favorite.

"Good morning mom" Pan said after sitting down.

"Good morning honey." Videl said smiling and pleased that Pan had liked what she bought her; At least it seemed that way. "Bulla and Trunks are going to come over and take you to the park unless it rains; If it _does_ rain they'll take you to their house. Your Uncle Goten is going to come too."

"Cool," Pan said kinda thought over whether or not to count on it raining or not.

"Good morning Videl, Good morning Pan-Chan" Gohan said coming downstairs in his suit and glasses as always for work.

"Good morning Dad" Pan said hugging her father.

When Gohan sat down and Videl sat down, Gohan said Grace and they started eating. Soon after they were done, Bulla and Trunks where here with Goten.

"Well, I got to go to work, so I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Gohan said after hugging Pan and Videl.

"Bye Dad!" Pan called after him and waved.

"Well I guess you should go with Bulla, Trunks and Uncle Goten Pan." Videl said tilting her head towards the teens who were talking but looked up and nodded when they heard their names.

"Bye Pan" Videl said smiling and kneeling down to Pan before letting her go. "You be good for them and listen ok? I'll be checking with them how you are doing so don't forget that Pan." Videl said and hugged Pan again then let her go with Bulla, Trunks and Goten.

"Ok. Bye mom!" Pan said before running over to Trunks, Bulla and Goten.

When they got to the park, it had cleared up and it was now sunny. Pan was swinging while Goten pushed her and Trunks and Bulla just sit on the ground. After a bit Goten sat down with Bulla and Trunks and they all talked.

"Pan, if you could meet any person in the world, who would it be?" Goten asked.

"Hmm.. well.. I would want to meet... Katniss Everdeen!" Pan exclaimed, referring to her favorite actress from the Hunger Games, Jennifer Lawrence. (DISCLAIMER: The Hunger Games is Property of Suzanne Collins!)

"Really? That's who you would want to meet?" Bulla said taken back.

"Well yeah"

"Hmm.. So who would _you _want to meet Bulla?" Goten asked her.

"I would want to meet Belinda McClory, Switch, from The Matrix." (DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own The Matrix!)

"Really? I would want to meet Joe Pantoliano, Cypher, from The Matrix too Bulla!" Goten said and Him and Bulla got engrossed in stuff about the Matrix while Pan and Trunks started talking about the Hunger Games and who they wanted to win.

"Trunks? Goten? Bulla? Is that you?" Marron said coming over. "Ooh it is! How lucky am I to see you all here! Hey, where's Pan? And who's daughter is that?" Marron said referring to Pan who bit back a laugh.

"That's Pan, Marron. She made Bulla wish she was five again." Trunks said rolling his eyes at Marron's expression.

"Really!? She looks _soo_ _cute_!" Marron exclaimed and Bulla nodded excitedly in agreement in which Pan sighed and shook her head knowing this was gonna get worse. Goten and Trunks smirked a bit at Pan's reaction but walked over to her.

"Don't worry Pan, at least _we _don't flip out over a 5-year-old girl being cute." Trunks joked. Pan laughed a bit at the joke but didn't really get the point. Just then Goten picked up Pan and threw her into the air making her squeal and land in Trunks' arms. She blushed a bit and tried to hide her face. "Pan I can see you, don't be so shy." Trunks said grinning as Pan shook her head. Behind Trunks and Goten, Bulla and Marron were grinning at Pan, Trunks and Goten. But mostly just Pan and Trunks. Just then, a group of teenagers from Trunks, Bulla, Marron and Goten's school that they where friends with came over and mistaken Pan for Trunks and Bulla's younger cousin and Goten their cousin too. One boy, the one with black hair and green streak, stepped up to Pan making her hide her face more.

"Well she's cute." He said poking Pan until she uncovered her face. "I'm Drew. What's your name?" Drew asked Pan who stared at him silently.

"This is Pan, Drew." Trunks said. 5 others kids came over (3 girls and 2 boys ) to see Pan.

The blonde girl tilted her head watching Pan. "How old is she? She looks pretty young." The blonde girl's name was Lannie and her friend, the cotton candy pink haired girl, was named Katy. They were Bulla's friend so they knew Trunks. The other girl had a punky type of attitude and style. Her name was Mingmei. The two boys were brothers, friends of Goten. They're names were Kel and Yong.

"She's 5." Bulla said grinning a bit and tilting her head at Pan. Bulla swore she could hear Pan telepathically say She'll get her revenge. _That_ made Bulla grin wider.

"Ooh really? She looks like your cousin. Is she Goten's sister?" Katy said looking at Goten then Pan. Bulla, Trunks and Goten looked at each other and nodded knowing this would be a good plan because their friends knew Gohan and Videl had a daughter that was 15 and home-schooled. Not 5.

"Yeah, she's our cousin. Goten is actually her uncle." Bulla said.

"Oh, ok. She looks like she's from your dad's side of the family." Yong said looking at Pan skeptically.

Pan realized they where trying to make sure there wasn't a whole lot of questions about the wish so they called her their little cousin. She could live with that. She decided she might as well speak. "Bulla, can we go get ice cream?" Pan asked tilting her head to see Bulla since she was still lying in Trunks' arms.

"Sure Pan. But you should say hi to your little paparazzi first!" Bulla said grinning as the other teenagers rolled their eyes.

"Ok. Hi!" Pan said trying to sound as cute as possible. She could speak a bit telepathically so she decided to talk to Trunks. _This is so embarrassing. And can you put me down please Trunks? _Pan asked looking at him and he looked at her and put her down. Trunks replied with a smirk and said '_Well, it could be worse. You could've had more of Bulla's friends. You really would be embarrassed then.' _It took all Pan had to not laugh.

"Hi there Pan! I'm Katy." Katy said kneeling down to Pan's height. Lannie and Mingmei kneeled down too.

"I'm Lannie and This is Mingmei." Lannie told Pan. "You're very cute Pan." Lannie said and Pan grinned. _Please let this be over soon. All I want is ice cream... _Pan thought to herself.

"You're hair is cute. You look just like your Uncle Goten Pan." Mingmei said tilting her head towards Goten.

"Alright, well, I guess I should take Pan to get some Ice Cream. Cya Katy, Lannie and Mei!" Bulla said walking over to the ice cream stand.

"Thanks for saving me." Pan said looking up at Bulla when they where out of ear-shot.

"Yeah, my friends think everything that is a child is cute."

"Oh, I see." Pan said grinning a bit but not mentioning trunks comment.

"What flavor do you want Pan?" Bulla asked as they waited in line.

"Can I get two flavors?"

"Yes, you can get two flavors."

"Yes! Ok I want Yellow Cake and Cotton Candy Confetti." (My favorites... Hahaha..xD)

"Ok." Bulla said. They wanted for a minute more before it was they're turn.

"What would you like today girls?" The Ice cream man asked.

"I'd like a Blueberry smoothie and can you get a small cone with a scoop of Cotton Candy Confetti and A scoop of Yellow Cake?" Bulla asked and the man nodded and went to get her order. It was only 8$, so Bulla still had 32$ left, since she brought money for her and Pan. Trunks and Goten brought their own.

The man handed them their ice cream and told them to have a nice day. Pan and Bulla went back over to Trunks and Goten, who, had found more of they're friends and where talking about Boyish stuff. When Goten spotted Bulla and Pan and told his friends to hang on. He turned to Bulla and Pan.

"Hey, can I have a lick Pan?" Goten teased as Pan shook her head. "My friends want to meet you, surprisingly, Pan. Come over here." Goten motioned over to the group of boys. Pan thought it _maaaay_ be less weird than the girls.

Pan walked in between Goten and Bulla over to the boys who looked a bit like the last group. Maybe they where a band, Pan figured.

"This is Pan, my niece." Goten explained to the other boys when they meet the group. The group _was_ a band but they only played music, they didn't sing.

"Hello Pan, I'm Esteve." One boy said kneeling down.

The other boys talked to Pan for a while before it was lunch time. Pan still had a cone full of ice cream to eat and Bulla had emptied her Smoothie. The boys had left leaving Bulla, Pan, Marron, Trunks and Goten alone.

"So Pan, you're 5 now?" Marron said picking up Pan and placing Pan on her lap.

"Yeah. It's kinda fun." Pan said biting her cone to get to the ice cream. _Munch, Munch, Munch._ The cone made a loud noise each time Pan bit it.

"Really? Well I'm 22 now, so I don't typically remember that long ago." Marron said grinning. She was wearing a white blouse and black fitted jeans, with pumps and her blonde hair was in a bun. She must have been coming home from work for lunch. Bulla, Trunks and Goten all laughed at her comment while Pan continued to eat her ice cream smiling.

It was around 1:30 so Marron had to eat lunch and head back to work. This left the quartet alone again. Again Pan was swinging but this time Everyone was swinging was around 2:45 when they left the park to go to Cravins for lunch. When they went to the Briefs' house, no body was there. So for yhe remaining amount of time, as suggested by Bulla and Trunks, they played game called Family. It was an elementary game Bulla used to play at school at with Trunks. The youngest would be the child, The siblings would be the parents and if there was one more they were a child too.

Pan could tell this wasn't going to end up good in her part.

_**A.N.: Cliffhanger! See what happens next in the next chapter! Lol :D**_


End file.
